Why Should I Love You When You Broke My Heart a I
by sweetlesshoney77
Summary: ITS LEMONS ABT ITACHI!


You were walking down the ally way as a short cut to your house it was fairly late you had just got off of work. Today you had extra hours for missing the morning you had been so caught up in day dreaming that you had forgot about work. Your boss that goodness excused you and told you to never let it happen again. Man I need to stop day dreaming you thought. As you were through the ally way you heard a noise from behind you continued to walk. It's probably only a cat or something you thought.Although you kunai was clutched tightly in your hand ready to attack if it were necessary. You were almost at the end of the ally way when something grabbed your waist pulling you backwards. You took the kunai that was in your hand and swung it backwards to hit the attacker. It failed he had caught your hand before you could anything else and he teleported out of the ally way. Your felt really dizzy you hadn't teleported in a while and you felt your self slipping into deep slumber. You resisted the droopy eyes and fought to stay awake but in the end sleep over took you. You were dreaming of you village being burned down by you the inside you had taken over. Everyone had began to hate you and you had become rebellious you didn't want to feel pain anymore so you hide your self. The only problem about your past was that you had fell in love. Anyways in your sleep you heard voices talking:"So this is her?" asked the first voice."Yeah." replied another.You shifted your body in a different direction you wanted them to shut up so maybe if they thought you were up they would shut up. Which they did but the door slammed shut and jumped out of the bed landing on the floor. When you're a collided with the floor it hurt like sht. the mystery person chuckled and that made you angry."What the f are you laughing at?" you hissed."Tenshi relax." said the person.You had heard that voice before but where had you heard it. Damn I have heard that voice but where have I heard. You thought to your self silently and how the hell does this freak know my name?"How do you know my name?" you asked clammily."You don't remember me Teshi?" questioned the person.You shook your head in a no movement. You couldn't see underneath that straw hat he was wearing. The slowly began to remove his hat and unzipped his cloak. Your light eyes met with bright red eyes you immediately knew who it was and whispered,"Itachi?"He smirked at your suddenly memory and strolled over to you. He bushed a strand of your hair out of your face and you slapped his hand away. You were never able to forgive him for killing his clan and leaving Sasuke in pain. You had began to hate him but some part of you still love him. He gave you a frowning look and you glared at him shooting dagger with your eyes. "Awww your mad are you?" he asked in a baby voice."What the fuck do you think?" you questioned right back.He was a bit taken back by your rude comment that he just looked at you his face emotionless. He was never like that before he had love, feeling in his eyes and they were hallow nothing. What happen to him why did he do it? You asked our self. You were angry and wanted to shout at him for doing something so stupid but before you could anything you body stood up dragging you to the window. You pushed it open and prepared your self to jump out. As you positioned your self to jump out something grabbed your waist and jerked you back. You were pinned up against the wall before you knew it and your gaze looked with daring red eyes. "What the fuck do you want Itachi?" you inquired furiously."I want you." he answered. Your face flushed in shock and embarrassment his words had caught you off guard for some reason you couldn't thin of anything smart to say. Yet you came up with something,"Well, too bad if you want than your going to have to kill me bring me back to life. Than you can have until then your not getting anything." He pressed you even harder against the wall as you were about to scream get off me his lips crashed into yours. You were taken back by his actions that when he liked your lip for entrance you granted. You could feel his lips curve into a smirk as his tongue explored your mouth. Not leaving a single space untouched and you trying to press down a moan. His hand traveled up head and he clipped the pin out of your hair. Your hair fell over your face and it hid your faces. Then his hand moved down the curve of your body to you thigh and ran his hand over it lightly. You shivered to the sudden touch and he smirked into the kiss.He picked you up bridal style without breaking the kiss and laid you down. You felt your body relax under the silkily sheets. His lips traveled from your lips to your neck and he began to suck. His tongue lapped over and over again around your neck you moaned to the pleasure a silent not loud enough for him to heard. He slowly pushed your stapes off your shoulders leaving you bare. Itachi kissed you shoulder sending waves of pleasure through body and shivers down your spine. You tried to removed your self from his gasp but it was useless he had already trapped you underneath his body. Itachi pushed your tank top off your body slowly sliding it down. You shivered as the cold air hit your upper body, Itachi found your bra clasp and undid it quickly. He threw your clothing over by the window in a pile leaving them there and focusing his attention to your body. His certain gaze made you feel self conscious and you tried to cover your self. He pulled your arms away and pinned him above your head. He slowly kissed down your jaw line to your neck and to your nipple. He seized in his mouth and you let out a gasped followed by a moan.He sucked on it while he stroked the other gently than roughly you began to give into his desires losing control of your body. Itachi was giving you the pleasure you never received before it was new but it felt good. No must keep control you thought to your self angrily you did not want to give into him. He released your arms, you slide them up his shirt and caressed his tone body. You removed the shirt, fishnets from his body and threw them over to your pile of clothing. A smirk formed on his lips as he kissed your breast. You let out a soft moan and watched as he worked his way down to your pants."Itachi, I don't think this is right we should stop." you plead."No your enjoying this you want me to go on and you know you want me." he whispered.He slipped your pants down along with your panties and tossed them with the other clothing. You laid bare in front of him and all the blood rushed to your cheeks you flushed a bright red. He chuckled at your embarrassment and looked at you curiously as what you would do. He undressed him self leaving him naked in front of you, you blushed even more when you saw his manhood. Your heart skipped a beat and you turned away. How is that going to fit me? You thought to your self. Itachi turned you towards him and placed a rough kissed against your soft lips. He tongue licked your bottom one asking for entrance and you granted it. His tongue roamed your mouth and played with your tongue. Itachi snuck a finger into your womanhood and you moaned into the kiss. He inserted another finger and began to pump in and out. "Itachi." you moaned.His fingers were replaced by his manhood plunging deep within you, you let out a scream in his mouth. He kissed you to stop your scream from being heard and tried to pull your thought away from the pain. He pumped slowly out of you letting you adjust to the size once you began to moan he thrust harder. You wrapped your legs are his waist and yanked him closer to you. Itachi pushed deeper into you and moaned. He gradually increased the speed as he pumped in and out of you again and again. You had began to pant even though you felt this warm sensation in the pit of your stomach you held it back."Tenshi, your so tight." panted Itachi.Your body had reached it maximum pleasure rate and you let out a loud moan and spilled your juices not soon after you came Itachi all released his seeds into you. You both were panting and breathing heavy, Itachi fell on top of you and kissed you lightly on the lips. He pulled out of you and said,"Tenshi I love you.""Itachi, I think I love you too." you replied. You both fell asleep after that. 


End file.
